


Family portrait

by Zinderella



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinderella/pseuds/Zinderella
Summary: “You will be thankful of the tree thing my daughter drew for you.” Danny says deadpan.





	Family portrait

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not that happy with this one but I needed to finish it anyway. It’s cute and fluffy and follows no canon timeline.

Steve notices the drawing on Monday morning when he gets back from his swim. It must have been placed on the fridge door the night before. Normally, Steve would have kicked himself for not noticing something new in the house earlier but he had had company to keep him busy. Danny and Grace had stopped by on Saturday for some beach time, but had ended up staying the night and most of Sunday as well.   

 

Grace had claimed the guest bedroom and Steve had geared up to reason Danny into sharing his large and perfectly comfortable bed. But Danny had agreed promptly, given Steve a funny look as Steve had gaped like a goldfish for a second. “That couch hasn’t gotten any more comfortable since last time,” Danny had said and flopped down on the other side of the bed. “That was very high on my list of reasons why you should skip the sofa,” Steve had pointed out. “Of course you’ve made a list,” Danny had snorted into the pillow. Steve had gotten into the bed grinning and slept better than he had in ages.

 

So, the weekend had been a great one but that didn’t explain the new artwork in his kitchen. Steve peers down on the paper. It’s a palm tree? With pineapples that have faces? And it has legs? What the…?

 

But then his phone rings and there’s a murdered couple found on the north side of the island and suddenly Steve has more pressing things to deal with. He does ask about it once he and Danny are driving back from the crime scene. Danny grins, all fond and amused.

 

“It’s a Pokémon, according to my lovely daughter.”

 

“It’s a what?” Steve’s face scrunches up in confusion.

 

Danny laughs. “Figures you wouldn’t know about Pokémon, babe. There’s this new game and all the kids are going crazy over it. You catch them, the Pokémons, with your phone and that tree thing was in your house.”

 

“That tree thing.” Steve turns to look at him.

 

“You will be thankful of the tree thing my daughter drew for you.” Danny says deadpan.

 

Steve grins, nods dutifully and pushes the Camaro through a gap in the traffic, which definitely isn’t wide enough, and Danny curses a blue streak.

 

\----

 

Two weeks later, it’s Danny’s turn to be the one who needs to be patched up in a hospital after their latest case and Steve ends up picking Grace from school.

 

“Danno is going to be fine, the doctors just wanted to run some tests.” Steve explains as he navigates towards the hospital.

 

Grace nods solemnly. “Uncle Steve, did you like the Exeggutor?”

 

Steve’s mind spins uselessly for a second. “Uh, oh, the drawing? Yes, it was lovely, thank you, Gracie.” He flashes her a smile. “You’re very talented.”

 

Grace smiles back and chatters about her day the rest of the journey. When they get to the hospital Danny is already sitting up on the bed listening as the doctor tells him to take it easy for a couple of days. There’s a small gash on his forehead and some bruises but otherwise he’s in one piece and Steve’s heart beats faster when Danny smiles as he notices Steve walking in with Grace.

 

\--

 

There’s a new drawing on the fridge, next to the one Grace drew weeks before. This one has a light blue seal with its tongue sticking out, a sort of angry looking bird with ridiculously long feathers on its head and a happily grinning purple monkey in the middle.

 

Steve stares at the picture as Danny walks in. His (ridiculous) blond hair perfectly smoothed, the white shirt stretched tight across his chest. Steve wonders when he started to let himself notice these things so freely. Danny is saying something, probably work related, but Steve can’t seem to concentrate. His eyes dart back to the drawing, like a puzzle piece he’s trying to connect.

 

Danny’s amused exhale finally makes him turn his head fully.

 

“Babe, it’s not rocket science.” He says softly. Danny moves next to Steve and winds an arm around him. “See, that seal is you, obviously, I’m the bird and the monkey is Gracie.”    

 

A perfect family portrait in Steve’s kitchen. The realization sweeps over Steve like a gentle but unstoppable wave. Luckily, Danny’s arm around his waist makes sure he doesn’t drift away.  

**Author's Note:**

> And the pokemons are Seel, Pidgeotto, and Aipom. Thanks for reading!


End file.
